


I guess we are all kinda freaky, huh?

by Yui_Kuromori



Series: We’re sky children, tearing the universe apart [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, i dunno, my first work here guys, please be kind, protect my children, weird body reactions to all those weird special movements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Kuromori/pseuds/Yui_Kuromori
Summary: Playing soccer is fun, the hissatsu? Even more so. But all that energy manipulation does end up messing up their bodies a bit.Gouenji is always too hot.Kazemaru is always too fast.And that’s not even the beginning of it.( I suck at summaries, so basically, this is how their hissatsu affect their bodies, almost like mutations. Also, I’m brasilian, so, sorry if my English is a bit odd.)





	1. Gouenji

He notices the changes.

 His skin always feels too hot, the air around him too light and rare for his lungs, he needs more, always breathing a little faster than the others, as if he had just gotten out of a light jog, breathes and breathes, filling up his lungs and letting out puffs of hot air from between his too dry lips. He’s always breathless nowadays,  _hungry_ almost, like a flame dying out, he feeds on oxygen.

 He doesn’t get sunburns anymore either. He has always been tan, but even after hours under the grueling sun, as his teammates sweat and complain, cheeks flushed red and blotchy, he remains unchanged, skin flawless, almost comfortable under the searing heat.

 The cold however, becomes unbearable, it blisters his skin and makes him sick. Everything is too cold, the tea he shares with his sister is lukewarm on his tongue, the soft summer breezes become chilling, uncomfortable.

 Eventually, his friends catch up. Endou surprisingly being the first, starts over boiling his tea, and stops frowning at his too hot showers. Kidou is a close second, less in acts, more in understanding glances.

 They adapt.

 The water the managers offer him after practice feels warmer, cooling, not freezing cold. It’s no longer surprising that he can carry hot trays and pots with his bare hands.   Nobody complains about him sunbathing in the middle of the day, when the sun is the hottest.

 He runs, the ball on his feet. He jumps, and the familiar flames engulf his body, hot, burning, borderline painful, he takes in lungful after lungful of air, and he is burning, burning, _burning_.

 It kinda feels like home.


	2. Kidou

 The shift on him is more subtle.

 It starts off as headaches. At first, he thinks it might be sleep deprivation. They fought aliens, won the world championship and then had a full on fight with angels and demons,   Kidou knows he doesn’t sleep nearly as much as he should. So he takes a break.

It doesn’t get better.

 His head pounds, he can’t sleep right. Eventually, he figures out why.

 His brain is taking everything in. How strong is that random stranger’s right leg, how could he out run said person, how Gouenji seems to be always out of breath, or the tiny droplets of blood on Endou’s palms. His eyes dart everywhere, vision zoomed in because of those cursed googles.

Calculations running through his mind, strategies. It feels like he’s always at war, planning defense and attack.

 He takes off his googles when he’s not playing soccer after that.

 Nobody comments on it, and he is grateful for that. Maybe he pretends not to notice Aki putting medicine on his nightstand, or the way Fubuki always seems to have earphones with him so he can just slip them on and _stop thinking for one goddamned second and enjoy the fucking music_.

Maybe he turns the blind eye to the relieved looks on his team’s faces when he oversleeps for the first time in months.

 His head still hurts, but the pain becomes more and more dull as time passes.

 He slips a pill between his lips, ignores the fact that he suddenly knows exactly how much it weights, and offers Gouenji a cup of way too hot tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please do comment, I always appreciate suggestions, opinions or even just a simple hello.  
> Love, Yui ^^


	3. Kazemaru

 He notices when he runs for the track team for the first time in months.  
 Soccer team took a tiny break after the whole “time traveling great great great son of the future and the demons came to throw hands” incident, and he finds himself restless.  
 His legs ache, he needs to move, feels as if the world around him is too slow, not rushed enough, lacking the adrenaline he grew so used to.  
 He goes to the track team and Miyasaka welcomes him warmly, even if it’s just for that one run. He sees Endou and Fubuki cheering him from outside the field and barely contains a smile.  
 And then he runs. And it feels wrong.  
 It’s too easy, the ground under him too even, too smooth. He runs in a straight line, no twists and turns, or enemies to protect the ball from, it’s just mindless running.  
 He runs faster, and that helps, adrenaline slowly pumping in his blood as it gets harder to breathe, his legs finally starting to warm up and he can literally feel the air part so his body can pass through.  
 And then it’s over.  
 He reaches the finishing line way too soon, and deflates. The other members of the track team far behind him, gasping for breath as they try to reach him. He fells fine, not tired, in fact, he wants to run more. Faster and faster, until his legs hurt and he can no longer breathe, until the power in his body reaches a crescendo and then dissipates as steam coming pout of a tea pot.  
 He glances at Endou and Fubuki. Both having a mix of worry and understanding in their eyes.  
 He starts going for morning runs after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please do comment, I always appreciate suggestions, opinions or even just a simple hello.  
> Love, Yui ^^


	4. Endou

 Contrary to popular belief, Endou is not stupid.  
 

He might not be as academically gifted as Kidou or Natsumi, but it does take brains to come up with those training regimens they all do. That is why, he immediately knows something is wrong with his body.

 He fells strong, stronger than most kids his age should be, his arms and legs aching with enough strength to stop hurricanes and flying penguins. He feels electricity coursing through his veins and it’s too much. There’s too much energy inside of him. He can’t sleep, he can’t eat, and the urge to stay close to his friends, _to protect, defend, fight_ , pumps through him so hard, he digs his nails into his calloused palms until they bleed.

 He starts training harder, more and more, until his body hurts, and he is tired enough to eat and sleep. He goes out in the surprisingly frequent thunderstorms, fingertips sparking and crackling with energy he shouldn’t have, body thrumming with the thunders and laughter twinkling with the lightnings.

 His friends know that he’s different, heck, they are all different. And as usual, they adapt.

 Kazemaru runs laps with him, Sharing the need to move their  bodies past the limits of normal people, Kidou gently bandages his hands, tells him when he knows a thunderstorm is coming, and when he eventually comes back, eyes wild and hair messy, body cold from the hard wind, Gouenji has a way too warm blanket waiting for him. He appreciates it as he wraps it around his shoulders.

 They don’t know however, that his hands are so thick they don’t feel anymore. That there’s a permanent taste of blood on the back of his throat from the countless time a soccer ball hit his body way too far.

 He smiles as he braids Kazemaru’s hair, numb fingers tangled against wind blown blue locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please do comment, I always appreciate suggestions, opinions or even just a simple hello.  
> Love, Yui ^^


	5. Fubuki

His skin turns marble white.

 

Not only that, but his lips turn a blotchy purple, his nose and cheeks a bright red and the circles under his eyes become extremely dark. It looks like he froze to death. His body becomes colder and colder, his fingertips are now red to, and everything is too hot to him. If Gouenji’s water has to be lukewarm, his has to be almost frozen solid.

He sweats a lot, summer becomes torture, the heat making him dizzy and sick, he covers his skin with layers of sunscreen and finds a long sleeve shirt to play soccer with.

His fingers and toes are always numb. He remembers to have read once that the heat from the extremities of the body dissipates faster, and the organism tries to keep the core, where the main organs are, heated.

Endou starts taking him outside on colder and colder days, until he is standing in the snow wearing nothing but a thin shirt and a pair of pants. He always asks the goalkeeper if it’s a bother to keep him company, Endou always tells him no.

Kazemaru teaches him on how to put on makeup, cover up the dark circles and sickness, and Kidou, bless his heart, always has a ice pack for him after practice.

Unfortunately, he can no longer hug Gouenji. Their bodies too different, the contrasting temperatures always too much for them to handle. They can no longer be roommates as well, because while Fubuki turns the air conditioning freezing cold, Gouenji uses the heaters until the room is in a sauna.

After a while, Natsumi comes to a surprising revelation.

It takes a while, a lot of trial and error, bud long periods of cuddle piles seem to help them both, their temperatures regulate each other, and, the more people, the more the heat dissipates between their bodies and spreads evenly in their flesh.

Laying on the couch, with his legs tangled with Kazemaru’s back against Gouenji’s chest and holding hands with kidou and Endou, he lets out a sigh of relief.


	6. Aphrodi

His back starts to itch. At first, lightly as a peeling sunburn. But it escalates, gets worse, it becomes annoying, then unbearable, and then painful.

He scratches until it becomes angry red, until the skin is about to peel, two angry lines, in a “V” across his back.

He is in a summer camp with everyone involved with the whole “alien” incident when it happens.

They are playing soccer, truly, for the first time in weeks, after exam season. He kicks the ball high up, and allows white wings to sprout out of his back.

“God knows”

And there is relief. The pain is gone and it’s as if he is taking his first real breath after a long time. His eyes meet Gouenji’s, and there is a flash of understanding between them.

Things get a bit harder after that. He misses his wings. After a while, it feels like a phantom limb. Water doesn’t quite quench his thirst anymore as well. His throat hurts and he feels like he is dying.

Kidou approaches him a few days later in their shared room and offers him a glass of red wine.

He drinks it hesitantly, and his throat stops hurting. It tastes like home, like Ancient Greece and the gods temples. Kidou tells him that the gods were quite fond of wine, and Aphrodi wholeheartedly agrees. He drinks cup after cup and never really gets drunk. Maybe alcohol doesn’t affect gods.

Endou asks him to help him on his daily training, even after they go back home, takes shot after shot and lets Aphrodi spread his wings, both euphoric.

Weeks later, awkwardly laying on a cuddle pile with most of Raimon’s titulars, he annoyedly and fondly wonders if he got adopted by them.

 


	7. Hiroto

 He stops sleeping at night.  
 His eyes snap open and he rushes to the window, leaning his body forward and looking up at the starry sky.  
The stars whisper to him, keep him up, call his name like a mother calls a child back home. His body doesn’t feel like his body anymore. Far too weak and too far away from the sky. Some nights he reaches up, stands on his toes and stretches his arms, as if maybe, if he pulls his body enough, he might be able to dip his fingertips in the dark blue sky.  
 He sleeps less and less during the night. Stays up until sunrise and oversleeps all morning, getting up for lunch. His teammates don’t say a thing. At night, he climbs up to the building’s rooftop and watches the sky. Learns constellations and makes a game of knowing exactly there is going to be a shooting star.  
 He starts coughing purple glittering dust, awfully familiar to the damned stone that caused them so much trouble months prior. Some days, he tastes blood during his coughing fits. Endou never says anything, just offers him hard candies that tastes like fruit, gives him na understanding smile, and tells his friends to stop bothering him.  
 To his surprise, Aphrodi starts keeping him company during his nightly escapes, tells him ancient stories behind constellations while Hiroto braids his hair. Kazemaru offers him coffee during lunch as if it’s the most normal thing in the world, and Gouenji leaves a small pile of blankets in the rooftop for them. Soon, it becomes routine for them all to camp in there with him, under thick blankets (except for Fubuki), cuddling, playing with each other’s hair, and listening to him talk. Maybe, just maybe, his home is not only the stars, but his friends as well.  
 He looks up at the sky, and briefly wonders if he could take them up there some day.


	8. Bad days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in the OG characters!! Now we go to the IE go series.  
> Thank you all so much for the support, I really appreciate it.^^  
> Love, Yui

 They have bad days.  
 

Days where Hiroto can’t sleep, Stays up until his body collapses and coughs so much sparkling dust, blood comes out with it. Drinks cup after cup of coffee and tries not to cry out in pain as each scorching gulp burns his ruined throat. Body weak and eyes bloodshot. Needs to take in dangerous amounts of sleep medicine to black out, dreaming of galaxies and the cool void space.

 Days where kidou has migraines so strong, he can’t get up. Cries out in pain as his friends wrap around him in their usual cuddle pile, turn down the lights and try to make as little sound as possible. His eyes hurt and everything is too much. Hyper aware to every little detail. He presses his palms against his eye sockets so hard he sees color. It takes several pills and a lot of love for him to eventually pass out.

 Days where Endou and Kazemaru almost destroy their bodies. Run, kick and train until their muscles are screaming and yet they still won’t stop, pushing so past their limits they have to be carried back inside. Days where Kazemaru talks so fast, no one can understand him and he can’t slow down. Days where Endou comes back after a thunderstorm and can’t sleep, paranoia deep in his bones, he is a _keeper_ , he need to protect, to _keep_ them safe. They break their bones, bruise their skin and run so much their feet bleed. Fubuki always has cold drinks for them and Kidou quietly patches them up. Hiroto shares fruity candies with Endou to mask the taste of blood in their lips and Gouenji prepares them salt baths that are too hot to help their muscles heal.

 Days where Fubuki stays out in the cold so much, his fingers turn purple. Days where he cries ‘cause he can’t take a shower, the water too hot on his skin no matter how much they cool it down. Days where he can’t feel his fingers and can’t hug his friends. Kazemaru fills a bathtub with ice and Aphrodi shyly holds his hands, looking at anything, but his naked body.

 Days where Gouenji soaks in water so hot, his skin peels off, raw, red and hot. Days where he curls into himself because the world in not hot enough. Tries and fails to keep himself warm. Days where he hyperventilates so hard, his chest hurts and somehow, there is still not enough air. Kidou buys him na oxygen tank and Fubuki jokingly calls him a John Green character.

 Days where Aphrodi scratches his back so hard it bleeds, the “V” shape in his back now a permanent scar. Days where he wakes up, howling in pain and fear, the dream of falling from the sky still fresh in his mind. If there are bloody feathers on his sheets, no one comments. Endou just offers him a cup of wine while Kidou bandages his bleeding back and Hiroto tells him about whatever gossip he read on the new edition of their favorite magazine.

 They have bad days. Their team doesn’t quite understand the new circumstances. Question on why Aphrodi keeps hanging out with them or why does Hiroto gets to be lazy and oversleep. Jokingly call Kazemaru stupid on the days he cannot talk and tell Endou it’s weird he just disappears every time it rains. Tell Kidou that maybe he is overdoing with the pain medicine and wonder, way too out loud why can’t Gouenji and Fubuki drink room temperature water like everyone else, shoot them odd glances at their PDA. They don’t do it to be mean. They just don’t get it.

 They huddle up together, in Endou’s room, in a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. Kidou and Hiroto passed out on their medication. Fubuki has an ice pack and Gouenji is wrapped in like, four blankets, Aphrodi drinks wine and Endou and Kazemaru run fingers against each other bandages.

 They have bad days, but at least they have each other.


	9. Tenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the go characters, I wanted to explore their keshin, soul and mix max as well. I hope you guys enjoy the chapters and this new take. Please, feel free to leave an opinion down in the comments, they brighten my day and help me to write a little better.  
> Love, Yui. ^^

He is connected to the wind.

 It doesn’t feel comfortable anymore, to stay inside his house. The air is too still, and Tenma feels like peeling his own skin off. Starts leaving his window open and sighs in relief when a subtle breeze washes through the room. Leans his body so far on the window’s breastwork he feels gravity pulling him down, he could fall to his death at any moment, but for those mere seconds, with his whole upper body suspended in the air, he feels _right_ , at home.

 Aki screams when she finds him. Desperately pulls him back and locks all the windows.

 He starts to eat less and less. His body feels too heavy for himself, he feels the need to become more and more like air, feather light as if to take flight. He doesn’t feel anywhere as hungry as he used to be and skips meals. Forcefully drinks water, feeling each gulp weight him down. He wants to vomit.

 The look of despair on Aki’s face is the only thing that keeps him from starving completely, as he scarves down food so fast he can’t taste it and immediately runs off the table to curl into himself on his bed, he can feels his ribs now, knows he is too skinny, but he can not eat another bite.

 He runs through the field, body buzzing with energy as he dashes, wind in his hair and there is the phantom feeling of _wings_ on his back, of flying high in the sky like a Pegasus would. It brings back the feeling of running on the battlefield, Arthur’s entire being resonating along his soul, singing with his keshin. He is wind, he is a Pegasus and he is a mythical dead king all at once.

 Coach Endou proves to be literally the best adult to ever adult in his life. With calm understanding eyes, he leads him into thunderstorms and watches fondly as he dances along the cutting air. Wind so strong it almost lifts his light body out of the ground.

 Kazemaru, Endou’s old friend? Lover? Who knows. Kindly shows him the best spots to appreciate the wind and tells him to be more careful with his body, to please eat more and not to forget that he’s still as human as anyone else. Tenma smiles gratefully, and tells him that he will try.

 He doesn’t mention the pang of betrayal that he feels in his chest every time Tsurugi calls forth Lancelot. Doesn’t mention the blue energy oozing out of his body, trying to forcefully change his form. Feet into hooves and hair into mane.

 He just smiles, as coach endou tells about a friend who also has wings they didn’t see. Hides a grimace and forcefully shoves Aki’s now bitter food down his throat.

 


	10. Shindou

 When coach Kidou gives him a bottle of painkillers, he doesn’t question it.  
 

He is a smart person with a lot of influence, and was well aware of the side effects that soccer had caused on the original Raimon team. The perks of  rich parents who donor copious amounts of money to the school. He figured that there was a reason behind his headaches. Turns out he and the

Raimon’s original game maker had more in common than he thought.

 What he wasn’t ready for, was the music.

 There was music in everything, in the taps of rain against his window and on the voices of people talking. Music gave him power, filled his veins, and made his headache tem times worse. He avoided playing piano for too long after that.

 Nobunaga’s mix max proves to also be a burden. The notion of being at war, of being constantly under attack makes him paranoid, every shadow is an enemy moving, every sharp object is a potential weapon, which doesn’t sit well with Tsurugi’s recent love for knives.

 Tenma helps, presses feather light kisses on his eyelids and strokes his hair until the pain ebbs away, Tsurugi gives him noise canceling headphones, and takes him to the hospital to meet his brother and take his pain medication. Unfortunately, him and Kirino drift slightly apart, Shindou wonders if he is afraid  _for_ him or _of_ him.

 Coach Endou never says anything if Tsurugi, Tenma and him rush out of practice, just indicates the quietest room he can find and lets them off with a fond pained smile.

 ( _I heard the coach has, like, six boyfriends_ ,he heard Kariya say, and he can’t help but laugh).

 He closes his eyes and leans against his best friends, and slowly, drifts off to sleep.


	11. Tsurugi

 He is comfortable in the dark.

 It calms him down and makes him feel at home, holding the familiar weight of whatever blade he got from Taiyou that month. He seemed to be calmed by those too, (knives are smaller swords after all)

 Most importantly, he is able to calm down the beast inside of him. He feels it, hears it grumble in insatisfaction inside of him, his soul, his wolf, begging for blood and flesh and the thrill of the kill. Tenma offers him his lunch to help to quench the hunger, and Tsurugi tries to ignore how skinny and frail and vulnerable his friend looks. He could eat him alive. Tenma starts bringing raw meat for him and all he can do is chew and swallow and let the beast grumble happily.

 Then his chest starts to hurt.

 He cant breathe, and running becomes harder and harder. Doctors say his body seems perfectly fine but the pain doesn’t go away. It isn’t until Shindou quietly reminds him that Okita was very sick and gave him a flask of pills that he understood how fucked up things were.

 Kariya’s mentor, a man named Kiyama Hiroto visits the school one day and gently pulls him aside and tells him that it’s not unusual for young boys like him to go through changes. He immediately knows there is more than only symptoms.

 So, after a long conversation with coach Endou, he walks to Tenma hugs him and tells him that they need to talk. They both and Shindou keep an eye on their friends because there is no way another one of them is going through that shit without support.

 He doesn’t tell his brother, the looks of fear from his teammates is more than enough desincouragement. He knows he got scary, with a knife, dark eye bags and reeking of blood. Taiyou laughs at him and gifts another blade.

 There is blood on his teeth and a knife on his pocket, but in between his three best friends, he never felt more loved.


	12. Taiyou

 Gouenji told him about it. Called him one day in his office during the whole fifth sector mess and told him about the way his body would never be the same. The breathing tube in the man’s nose sticking out like a sore thumb.

 He knew it was gonna happen, but he played soccer anyway. Even as his skin grew hotter and his world colder and he couldn’t breathe. He played and played until he passed out on the field. Trembling in cold and lungs hurting. The sun is also fire, after all.

 He wakes up in a hospital, a breathing tube on his nose and a kind nurse looking at him in pity.

 He meets Tenma and immediately knows he wants to plays soccer with him at least once, they pick a sunny day for his match against Raimon, because for some weird reason when the sun is higher, he is able to fight his best. Tenma starts calling him sunflower after that.

 Koumei’s mix max, he learns, saves his life. The sheer power the woman gave him weakens the terrible side effects on his body. He can still hear her sweet laughter and the roar of wind on top of the mountain they first met.

 He _knows_  he is dangerous now too, knows exactly what happened to those who flew too close to the sun, there is searing heat and golden sparks on his fingertips, and once or twice, he dared to stick his hands on the oven’s fire. The skin came out soft and unblemished.

 Shindou buys him a fancy cart to carry around his emergency oxigen tank, Tsurugi knits him a warm sweater as a thank you gift for the blades he gave him, Tenma plays soccer with him and that is the best gift he could ever receive.

 He knows it’s not okay, because Gouenji told him all about it, he knows he and his friends, his family, will never be able to live a normal life.

 At this point, he finds it too painful to think about it.


	13. Bad days II

 They have bad days too.  
 

Days where Taiyou has to be rushed to the hospital, only to be taken outside and shamefully expose his naked body to the sun, hoping, praying that it will help. Days where he gets up in the middle of history lesson and leaves, crying, because she is dead, Koumei is dead, killed from illness and the panic that sets deep in his stomach won’t go away. They have to call on Raimon and he only calms down invisible family’s arms. A blond man named Aphrodi, sitting on the director’s office wearing a fancy suit and holding an even fancier suitcase kindly suggests that maybe he should switch schools.

 Days where Shindou will play piano for hours and hours until his nails break and his fingers bleed, because he misses, he misses piano and he misses his old life, the music will rise in a crescendo of energy and the pain behind his eyes is so great he passes out. Days where he locks himself in his room because the Nobunaga part of him screams that he is gonna die. Coach endou brings Kidou to meet him and they quietly offer him a flask of medicine so strong he passes out almost immediately. Tenma and Taiyou bake him a cake and Tsurugi basically threatens everyone that ties to talk to him.

 Days where Tsurugi can’t stand the sun, he was used to the dark and that big ball of death light on the sky keeps frying his skin. Days where he physically has to stop himself from lurching at a teammate, a rival, or even a dog on the street, the predator inside of him begging him for blood and flesh and bone to chew on. He smacks Shindou after he jokingly calls him a vampire.

 Days where Tenma’s body can’t hold any longer, he’s basically skin and bones at this point and has to be held down so they can stick na IV tube on his arm. Later that day, Tsurugi will have to pull him away from a window, as he almost fell for his death, again. Days where he holds a choked sob at the sight of Tsurugi’s Lancelot and flee away from soccer practice.

But they adapt.

 Taiyou is excused from history class, and even though he misses Arakumo very much, watching Tenma dance in the wind to Shindou’s soft singing while he sunbathes helps. No one comments on Tsurugi’s goth ass parasol.

 Shindou wears his noise canceling headphones and almost cries when his friends learn sign language just for him. His team may never understand what truly is going on, and they may have drifted apart, but they always look after each other.

 Tsurugi starts going to boxing rinks, takes out his aggressiveness on a punching bag and lets Shindou wrap his bloody knuckles on bandages. No one comments if they see him bite a bird’s little head off and eat it as if it were a Twinkie. Taiyou calmly helps him clean the blood from his teeth and

Tenma kicks a classmate on the balls after he calls them freaks.

 They find a recipe of very light and very nutritious soups for Tenma, and slowly convince him to take a few gulps a day. It’s not ideal, but they get to play soccer together again. They put bars on his windows and cuddle in his bed. Pretend not to notice the hurt yet relieved look on Aki’s face.

 They have bad days too, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


	14. Outside looking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter is here! With the angsty Aki point of view we all needed.  
> Also, i will not be writing for ares. I didn’t really watch it and it would feel wrong to try and work with it.  
> Also. I'm sick. I don’t understand why god hates me the way he does, but it feels like I just crawled out of the devil's armpit. That doesn't affect the story at all, i just wanted to share.  
> Final chapter will probably come out tomorrow.  
> Love, Yui.

 She had seen it before.

 She was part of Raimon too after all, managers are still part of the team, she knew there was something terribly wrong happening to her teammates, and she knew it was all soccer’s fault. But they were her friends, and they loved soccer too much, she didn’t have the power to stop them from playing.

 Years pass, and Aki grows older, her friends grow sicker and they eventually settle down. As if. They get involved on revolutions, time travel and crazy conspiracies, but she is used to it.

 Then Tenma, her little cousin, her little brother that she helped to raise, starts to act weird.

At first she tries to ignore it. The loss of appetite is probably just stress. The way he reads old books about King Arthur is probably to get to know better the person he fused(?) with. There is nothing wrong with him, she tells herself.

 That is until she finds him with half of his body out the window.

 She yells out in despair and pulls him back in. For a second, she thinks he was trying to kill himself, because why wouldn’t he? Such a young child going through that amount of stress in a year? She wouldn’t be surprised. But the she looks at his eyes and finds nothing but surprise, wonder and wanting, so hauntingly familiar she feels like crying.

 She immediately knows what’s happening to him

 He stops eating, and she never asks him why. She knows she will never truly understand him at this point. Just quietly begs hum to please, please eat the food, because oh god he’s so thin now, she can see his ribs and hipbones and it looks like he’s about to pass out.

 Endou takes out in the middle of a storm. Part of her wants to say something, but mainly, she’s just relieved that someone who can actually understand Tenma is around. The others visit them too and for a moment, she’s kinda jealous of how much of a family they look.

But then Tenma quietly asks her to tuck him into bed, and looks at her with those big innocent eyes, and she remembers that he’s just a kid, with something terrible happening to his body.  
 

He brings his friends in and she almost feels sick, because they look so much like her friends did back in the day. Sick, stressed and just plain weird.  

The brown haired one wears heavy earphones and signs all his words, the orange haired one has a breathing tube and wears way too many layers, the blue haired one plays with a dangerous looking knife, and, to her horror, reeks of blood.

 They are just kids. Granted, kids who won a revolution, traveled through time and saved the planet from outer space, but still just kids. She blames soccer for it, and there are moments where she’s just one breath away of begging them to just stop. Give up the sport already. She never goes through with it.

 Because Tenma will force down food into his weak body, Taiyou will get so much sunlight his skin becomes red and freckled, Shindou swallows down pill after pill and Tsurugi eats raw meat and licks his teeth clean, all so they can keep playing.

 She couldn’t stop them and sometimes, she’s too afraid to even try.

 


	15. Good days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! First and foremost, i am so, so sorry I didn’t update the day i promised i would. I got very very sick and then got a lot of schoolwork to catch on from the days i missed.  
> I thought long and hard about this chapter because i wanted this ending to be perfect. Please do let me know what you thought about it.’  
> Thank you all for staying and reading all the work. I am very grateful for all the comments, Kudos and bookmarks. I am working on different projects, and currently don’t know if i should do something for stranger things or chilling adventures of Sabrina...  
> Have a good reading, love, Yui.

 They do, in fact have good days as well.

 Kidou and Shindou will play chess in a small blanket on the ground next to the soccer field, the younger has his earphones off, and the quiet melody of a violin comes out of his phone. It’s one of those days where his headache is calmer and both the game makers focus on the small chessboard.  Kidou holds a 24 – 23 score against him and he’s dead set on getting a tie.

 Next to them, Gouenji and Taiyou sunbathe, shirts off and skin warm. Their oxygen tanks are painted with galaxies and flames and there are sparkly stickers all over them, courtesy of their friends, Tenma had painted the flames himself, because he’s cheesy like that, but no one expected Tsurugi to quietly pop up with kidou and aggressively put on kitten cut outs on them, Gouenji complained it didn’t look professional, obviously, no one listened.

 Tenma, Kazemaru and Endou run around the soccer field, light like the wind, fast like a hurricane and strong like a storm. They do cartwheels, jump very high and play a little soccer. Big smiles on their faces as the breeze around them gets stronger and stronger, almost as if to lift them up in the sky. They eventually (and begrudgingly) settle down when Hiroto calls out to them.

 Hiroto nurses a cup of coffee and Aphrodi drinks wine straight from the bottle. They listen curiously as Taiyou tells them about the past and the future, listen quietly the almost reverent way the younger speaks about Koumei. Aphrodi sneaks him a little sip of wine and a wink. Hiroto laughs at the disgusted look at the boy’s face when he tastes it.

 Fubuki and Tsurugi sit under a big parasol, wearing heavy coats to protect themselves from the heat and the light. Fubuki eats a snow cone, and sneaks a glance at the boy, shyly happy at the new blade kidou just got him.

 Hiroto wears galaxies on his nail polishes, sparkly dust on his cheekbones and offers to teach Taiyou and Tenma how to to the same. Tsurugi’s goth ass already knows how to paint his nails and Shindou just doesn’t quite like cosmetics. Endou and Kazemaru do each other’s bandages with practiced ease as the children happily braid flowers into Aphrodi’s hair. Tsurugi is nowhere to be seen.

 - He just went to grab a bite.

Tenma will say fondly, and soon enough, the dark haired teen comes back, teeth bloody and cheeks flushed in shame. Fubuki just smiles nicely and offers him a snow cone to help him clean it off.

 Lunch comes around and they sit in circle to eat. Gouenji eats hellishly spicy foods and Tenma, to everyone’s surprise actually manages to eat a whole slice of cake. Hiroto and Endou will still share their usual fruit candy and Fubuki brings them way too cold juice.

 They all eventually get out on the soccer field and play. Laugh, run, kick and scream. Their bodies feeling just right because _that_ is their home, where they belong to. On a battlefield surrounded by flames, ice, hurricanes and music, They play until it gets dark and their bodies are exhausted, hurting and sated.

 They end up making a camp fire. Aki parks her car nearby and gives everyone a blanket and a bowl of soup. Gouenji and Taiyou stick way too close to the flames, and Tenma and LKazemaru dances in flowy movements to Shindou’s soft singing. Tsurugi listens to Hiroto talk about constellations while Fubuki fixes his black nail polish and Aphrodi and Kidou are drinking together and talking about ancient mythology in a corner.

 - I’m worried about you.

 Endou looks down at Aki. She looks a lot smaller and a lot older than he remembers her being.

 - I know.

 She frowns.

 - Then why? Why do you keep playing? At first i thought you all just got sick and that it would go away, but it didn’t! And now Tenma...

 She lowers her gaze.

 - Tenma...

 His gaze goes to the little one. His thin frail frame moving along Kazemaru’s feminine one, there is a big smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes that make him wonder if he’s actually not some sort of spirit, or fae.

 - He’s happy, we’re all happy. And you know we could never be truly happy, truly whole without soccer.

 - I know! But...but it’s killing him! Killing you all! Don’t you wish you were actually normal sometimes?

 He tries not to flinch at her words, because he does. They all do. Wake up for a moment and forget that all of that happened. That they are still normal, healthy people.

 But at that moment, he looks at them, looks at their smiles and their bright eyes, the way that the fire twits Gouenji and Taiyou’s faces. The way Fubuk’is purple lips stand out in the moon light. The way Kidou’s eyes dart everywhere, Shindou stands immersed in the music and Hiroto seems to glow under the starry sky. The way that Aphrodi hunches his back as if there was supposed to be na extra set of limbs there, Tsurugi’s eyes glow in a predatory way, glinting steely as the knife he holds and Tenma and Kazemaru spin around as id they were being torn apart by a hurricane.

 He looks at his _family_ , his beautiful, fucked up family, and at that moment, there’s nothing, and nowhere else he’d rather be.

 - You know what? Sometimes I do. But guess what. I’m a freak. And you are a freak too!

 He smiles, both threatening and loving, and there’s thunder in his veins and lightening on his fingertips.

 - I guess we’re all kinda freaky, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for reading!! It was truly a pleasure to have you all to enjoy my work. I hope you all have a lovely week, clear skin and good grades.  
> Thank you all for the support and understanding.  
> Love, Yui.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please do comment, I always appreciate suggestions, opinions or even just a simple hello.  
> Love, Yui ^^


End file.
